Let's get you home
by KittyKat757
Summary: This was written after re-watching 11x18 "Hell's Angel" and I just wanted to write a little oneshot while I'm both waiting for inspiration for my WIP stories and waiting for Thursday for 13x02... Once again had no idea what to call this (which shouldn't be a surprise) so yeah, bad title again.


**A/N: Hello! I loved the premiere of season thirteen (Jack is such a cinnamon roll) and as usual the Destiel is strong. I just watched 11x18 again and all I could think was "Destiel as fuck." So here's a little alternate thingy for that episode because seriously the Destiel is forever present and I have no shame when it comes to my otp. *rides away on a sparkly unicorn holding a rainbow pride flag* oh and I use the whole Lucifer mocking Dean when he shouts out Cas's name (as seen below) but I can't remember any of the other lines so... Hooray you guys are gonna have to settle for my crappy dialogue!**

XXX

"Cas!" Dean shouted, eyes wide and frantic as he stared at the archangel currently possessing Cas after once again regaining control of the body.

" _Cas_!" Lucifer repeated mockingly, a smirk playing across his face. "Honestly... You _really_ thought that would work?" He added disbelievingly, crossing his arms and answering Dean's loathing glare with an evil smile.

"Cas, please... You gotta kick him out..." Dean pleaded, completely ignoring Lucifer's taunting. "Please, Cas... Please..."

"Ugh, I'm gonna throw up... _Give up_! Your pet angel doesn't _want_ to expel me. He invited me in and I've made myself comfy," Lucifer said with an eye roll.

"Dean! A word..." Crowley interjected, waving the elder Winchester over.

"What is it, Crowley." Dean demanded, aggravated.

"If mother is willing to preform it, I know a spell that will let you go into Castiel's head and talk to him. Maybe you can get him to expel Lucifer yourself."

Dean nodded and turned towards Rowena, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I _suppose_ I could preform the spell. But you'll owe me, Winchester," she said.

"Then get to it!" Dean snapped impatiently.

XXX

"Oh for the love of... Really?" Lucifer said, raising an eyebrow as Rowena prepared the ingredients for the spell.

"Placet et hoc animus est in homine ex ejus amorous et vera possent esse beatus..." Rowena began chanting, reading from an open spell book in front of her.

A sudden wave of drowsiness overcame Dean's mind and the last thing he saw before he collapsed was Lucifer's eyes widening before his head lolled against his chest.

XXX

Dean awoke with a snort and was confused when he saw the bunker's library around him. He shrugged and began meticulously searching the structure for Cas, finding nothing until he tried the storage room which lead to the dungeon, he opened the secret entrance to the room and gasped softly at what he saw.

Cas was sitting propped up against the wall, bloody and bruised from head to toe, hands cuffed in front of his stomach -the restraints engraved with markings he faintly recognized as Enochian- and barely conscious, chin dropped to his chest and eyes downcast.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed, snapping out of his stupor, running over to the angel and crouching beside him. "Cas, can you hear me?" He asked, Placing his hand on Cas's shoulder.

Cas slowly looked up and attempted to scramble away, only to be held in place by Dean's gentle yet firm grip. Dean looked into the angel's eyes, which were glazed over and filled with fear. "N-no, not... Not real... Lucifer, please!-"

"Cas, it's me. I'm real. Now you gotta listen to me, okay? You gotta kick Lucifer out." Dean said sternly, trying to get through to the angel.

"Please..." Cas whispered, turning his gaze away from Dean and curling in on himself.

"Cas, look at me," Dean said, grabbing Cas's chin and tilting his head up so the angel was forced to look at him. "I'm real. And you're gonna be okay. All you have to do is give Lucifer the boot. Can you do that for me, Cas?"

"D-Dean... Is it... You?" Cas asked disbelievingly.

"'Course it is, Cas, you know it is."

Dean 'oof'ed when Cas threw his arms around the hunter -albeit difficultly since he was still handcuffed- and held on like there was no tomorrow.

"It's okay, Cas. Gonna be okay. Just get Lucifer the fuck outta here and we'll head back to the bunker and you can get some rest, 'kay?" Dean soothed, running his hand up and down Castiel's back. He felt the angel nod against his shoulder and that same drowsy feeling from earlier overtook him again.

XXX

Dean opened his eyes just in time to see bright light streaming out of Cas's mouth and Sam extinguishing the ring of holy fire before the angel collapsed to the ground. The hunter was up in a matter of seconds and by Cas's side in less. The angel opened his eyes a fraction and Dean sighed in relief.

"There he is... Let's get you home, okay?"

Cas nodded and didn't protest when Dean helped him to his feet and positioned himself under one of his arms while Dean's wrapped around his waist to steady him.

"Don't worry, Cas. You're safe now." Dean whispered as they began to make their way towards the Impala which was waiting outside.

XXX


End file.
